femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious Malicious (Hard Knox)
Delicious Malicious (Simone Kessell) is a secondary antagonist in the 2001 made for TV film "Hard Knox". The Australian film was a pilot for a 22 episode series that never aired. Delicious and her boss Jackson (Jason Chong) are attempting to obtain a set of ancient gems that give special powers. Delicious is first seen attacking Darrell Knox (Lee Majors) who is the owner of a private investigative firm. She and her henchmen dangle Darrell from the roof as his daughter Niki Knox (Kim Maree-Penn) arrives. Niki is wearing her wedding dress, having left her fiance at the alter in order to save her father. Delicious releases the rope killing her father, and a fight ensues, in which Niki is knocked out. Delicious then places a bomb by her head and takes off. Just before the building is about to blow up, she escapes. Niki hires a cop named Steve Ford (Thomas Calabro) as her partner in order to track down Delicious. Delicious is the technical partner for Jackson as they run an extortion website called KaboomBomb.com. On the site, they film their jobs and attempt to get money out of the owners of the buildings they detonate. In addition, they get donations from fans who enjoy watching the destruction. They are averaging $15,000 per minute. Simone has stolen the first of a series of jewels on one of her jobs, but Jackson determines it is a fake. Delicious shows up at Niki's office and the two engage in a martial arts catfight. When Steve shows up, Delicious partake in a sort of sexual tension fight, as their is a mutual attraction. When Niki tries to help out, Delicious hangs Steve upside down out of the window (like her father). When Niki doesn't meet Delicious' demands for handing over the stones, she releases her hold on Steve and he falls. Niki then rushes Delicious and pushes her out the window. However, Delicious' fall is saved as she lands ontop of Steve in a compromising position harmlessly on a ledge. Delicious escapes off the roof and boards a bus load of girls on a bachelorette party. When Steve and Niki arrive, she attempts to take the girl driving the bus named Ellie (Natalie Mendoza) as hostage. Another fight takes place, in which Delicious knocks Steve off the bus and then escapes after another scrap with Niki. Later Niki and Steve meet Delicious and her Henchman in an alley. When Jackson shows up, Niki knows him, in fact he is her fiance. As a result, Jackson shoots Steve. Fortunately for Steve, he was wearing a bullet-proof vest. After one of their bombs goes off without killing Steve, Delicious shows up at Steve's apartment. She forces him to take off his clothes at gunpoint. After he removes his clothes and gets onto the bed, Delicious strips herself down to her bra and panties. She is still wearing her thigh high boots and lays on top of him attempting to seduce him. However, Steve suddenly sees Niki's super-imposed head on Delicious' body and the moment is ruined. Delicious feels rejected, but tells Steve that she isn't upset with him. She goes on that she is upset because Jackson means everything to her, but she doesn't mean anything to him. Next, Delicious kidnaps Ellie, the bus driver, and knocks out a would-be guy who tries to help. This is all filmed on their website to obtain money. Delicious and Jackson hold Ellie and the bachelorette dancer named Monorail Ron (Gary Sweet), in a glass enclosed water tank where they film for the public. When Niki arrives a standoff takes place for the jewel. When Jackson obtains the last jewel and gets the special power he begins to flee when the police sirens sound. Delicious is left to defend herself, and a fight ensues between her and Steve. She gains the upper hand, and has Steve at gunpoint. However, Jackson falls through the roof to his death and lands on Delicious, which causes her to lose her gun. In the last scene, Jackson is loaded into a body bag, and Delicious is handcuffed and placed in the back seat of a police car. Trivia *Simone Kessell appeared as Havisha in the 1999 episode "We'll Always Have Cyprus" for the TV series "Hercules: The Legendary Journeys". *Simone Kessell appeared as Danielle/Voodoo Queen in the 2001 episode "Voodoo Queen" for the TV series "Lost World". Gallery Simone Kessell delicious.gif Simone Kessell delicious2.gif Simone Kessell delicious3.gif Simone Kessell delicious4.gif Simone Kessell delicious5.gif Simone Kessell delicious6.gif Simone Kessell delicious7.gif Simone Kessell delicious8.gif Simone Kessell delicious9.gif Simone Kessell delicious10.gif Simone Kessell delicious11.gif Simone Kessell delicious12.gif Simone Kessell delicious13.gif Simone Kessell delicious14.gif Simone Kessell delicious15.gif Simone Kessell delicious16.gif Simone Kessell delicious17.gif Simone Kessell delicious18.gif Simone Kessell delicious19.gif Simone Kessell delicious20.gif Simone Kessell delicious21.gif Simone Kessell delicious22.gif Category:2000s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Bra and Panties Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliator Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderer Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Thief Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested